The Best Man
by Misha
Summary: The best man won, and Ron knew that it wasn't him.


The Best Man   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- Another Ron piece, believe it or not. This one is weird, it starts off bitter and ends up sappy. Sorry, that's just the way it came out. This is short and kind of bittersweet. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione 

Rating- PG   


* * *

He has everything. 

And now he has her as well. For the rest of their lives. 

Of course, they were already together before this, but... Well, now it's irreversible. 

Hermione is Mrs. Harry Potter. 

And does she ever look pleased about it, her entire face is lit up. 

She's a beautiful bride. I always knew that she would be. 

I used to fantasize about marrying her back when we were dating. I just never imagined that I wouldn't be the one who she walked to, but that I would stand at his side as his best man, still deeply in love with the bride. 

She never loved me. 

Not really. For her, it was just infatuation, a first relationship. 

She got over it and moved on. I didn't. 

We broke up on good terms and stayed friends, but in my heart, I never gave up hope of winning her back. Not even when she and Harry started dating in their seventh year. 

After all, by that point Harry had dated a lot of girls. I figured that Hermione would be just one more name on the list. 

But I was wrong. Within months, Harry and Hermione's relationship had become very serious and there was no end in sight. 

Even worse, people started comparing them to Harry's parents. 

After all, Lily and James Potter had been best friends before they fell in love and though they only had a few years, it was obvious that they were soul mates. 

I wanted to scream at the very thought. Hermione couldn't be Harry's soul mate, she had to be mine! I mean, we were the ones who were supposed to be together. 

When we started dating, everyone said that they had seen it coming for ages. It seemed so right. Harry was just both of our friends. 

But, then... When Hermione and I broke up, he and 'Mione slowly became more. And I got left out. 

I'm still both of their friend, but they don't really need me. They have one another, that's enough. 

It was all always the three of us, but now it's the two of them. 

It's horrible. 

Not only have I lost the woman I love, but my two best friends as well. Nothing will ever be the same again. 

You don't know how much I would give to go back in time before any of this love stuff. When things were simple. 

Too bad I don't have Hermione's old time-turner. It would be useful about now. 

But, I don't and I have something have to do. It's time for the best man to say a toast. 

"I thought about this long and hard." I say as I stand up. "Harry and Hermione are two of my best friends, I have known them both for a very long time. I could tell you stories that would make your hair stand up on end--like facing three headed dogs or trolls." 

Everyone laughs at that. 

"But, I won't. Instead, I'm just going to stay something very simple." I pause and look at Harry and Hermione. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, well Potter now I guess, are two of the best people there are. They would both do anything for a friend, are smart and generous, and honestly care about the people and the world around them. They are a perfect match, truly deserving of one another, and I know that they will be very, very happy. Almost as happy as they both deserve!" 

I raise my glass. "To Harry and Hermione!" 

Everyone drinks to my toast and then I sit back down. 

I said the only thing that I could. 

And it was true, Harry and Hermione are both wonderful people and they are a great match. 

That is why I was able to stand up with them today. 

Deep down, I always knew that Hermione deserved better than me and Harry is the best that there is. He will do everything in his power to make her happy and she will shower him with the love and family he has always craved. 

Their future looks very bright and I really am happy for them. 

After all, the old saying is may the best man win, and while that may be my title today, the best man did win. 

And it wasn't me. 

The End 


End file.
